


Making the Bad Guys Good For A Weekend

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically the second chapter is all sex, Bottom Kagami, Butt Plugs, Domestic, FTW, I forgot but: KAGAMI'S MAGICAL ASS, IM BEGGIN YOU, Kagami is gettin' the d, M/M, Oh God Yes, P.S. I didn't notice; but the tags are kinda confusing XD, PLEASE DON'T USE YOUR SHOWERHEAD AS A BUTT PLUG, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Things you can do with your showerhead, aokaga - Freeform, he's so fucked, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Grab your passport and my hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend"</em>
</p><p>Song: Blank Space, Taylor Swift</p><p>Because you know Taiga makes the bad boys good for a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I tweaked the lyrics to match the description to Kagami XD
> 
> ((I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself))  
> ((It was too precious))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST IMAGINE KAGAMI SWAYING THAT ASS, HALF-NAKED, SINGING LIKE A DAMN SINFUL ANGEL, AND TELL ME YOU'RE NOT AROUSED.

For once in his entire lifetime, Aomine Daiki woke up early. It was nothing short of a miracle, and was considered an amazing feat. At least, for the bluenet it was. God-knows-what miraculous powers had woke him up. Maybe it had been the growling of his stomach, combined with the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. Half-heartedly, he dragged his heavy ass out of the comfy confines of the king-sized bed. Managing to throw on some clothes, the hungry male slowly trudged to the brightly-lit kitchen. Beams of soft sunlight provided the bar-kitchen with the natural lighting it needed, the cooking space looking warm and cheery.

At the stove, whipping up home-made breakfast, was his object of affection. Mouth opening on autopilot to groan about the emptyness of his stomach, then quickly snapping shut before even a sound escaped. Because Kagami Taiga was  _singing._ And  ** _dancing._**

_"Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?"_

His voice was slightly husky, somehow managing to hit the right notes and pitch as the original blonde singer. Heck, Aomine thought that Kagami had a  _way_ better voice than her, and a great body to boot too. Body slightly swaying to the beat, back rippling with muscle. Ass temptingly swinging in the air, back arched the perfect amount, as the sunlight managed to make his skin glow. 

_"New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend"_

Kagami literally purred out the last phrase, cocking his hip playfully. The sound went straight to Daiki's groin, pants tightening rather painfully. Resisting the urge to jump the redhead there and then, just so that he could continue watching the charming show that Taiga was showing him, he settled for willing down the boner down with his willpower. It took quite a lot of concentration, but his erection softened a reasonable amount. Sighing in relief, he returned his attention to Kagami.

_"So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game"_

 Voice raising an octave, the returnee belted out the lyrics enthusiastically, flipping the eggs on the pan while swaying his hips temptingly. How he managed to do it was difficult to understand. Then again, this was Kagami we were talking about. Anything was probably possible with him. Making a swirling motion near his head at the word 'insane', he dipped his ass lower before sliding up again. This time, it took more effort for the bluenet to calm his nether regions down.

_"'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name"_

 Slowly slipping his hand down to drag the back of his black shorts up slightly, allowing Daiki to have a small peek of the scar on his ass cheek, before the material shifted back into position. Kagami had gone commando, and it was doing much damage to Aomine's brain. Images of the redhead bent over the counter, being fucked roughly came into his mind. With a silent growl,he pushed these thoughts to the back of his head, knowing that he might not last long enough.

_"Cherry lips, (crimson) skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that (boy) for a month_

_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no"_

Ocean-blue eyes widened. Kagami had changed the lyrics of the song, yet it sounded so **right.** And the description was beginning to match the red-eyed man's profile to a T. Oh, Taiga was a tempting little tease alright. A downright tease. Thinking about Antarctica, icebergs, and ice cubes, Aomine had to literally bang his head against something to regain control of his wandering thoughts. Damn, he wanted Kagami to be his for that month, so darned bad. 

_"Screaming, crying, perfect storms_

_I can make all the tables turn_

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like_

_"Oh my God, who is (he)?"_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"_

 Hips swiveled at "tables turn", Aomine gripped the sides of his pants so hard he swore the material would rip under the grip. And Taiga was right. He had the navy-haired man wound around his pinkie finger. And he was good at getting looks when they occasionally went to bars. Really, Aomine was tired of getting people away from Kagami's ass. That ass had hypnotic powers, and was probably granted from the gods themselves. The seductives purrs weren't helping Daiki either. Kagami wasn't a nightmare dressed like a daydream. He was a freaking Angel from Aomine's wet dreams.Stilling his breath, the tanned male kept his eyes on the entirely-obvious redhead.

_"So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game"_

Ass swaying in front of him, so close yet so far. He longed for the song to finish quickly, so that he could ravish the male as soon as inhumanly possible. Because his erection was standing straight up, waving hello to Kagami's ass.(Try imagining that and not die from laughter) Damn, he loved the game, but he really wanted it to end soon. Still belting out the hit song, Kagami slid the eggs on the plate, managing to thrust his hip out while he did that. Shit, Daiki was losing control way to fast. It was a wonder how Taiga hadn't noticed him there yet.

_" 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name"_

 Stirring the gravy, Kagami started to grind against the kitchen counter slightly, voice slightly breathless as he sang the word for it, half-moaning the word 'scar'. It was beginning to get hard (probably Aomine's dick), to control himself while Taiga continued cooking breakfast. Sometimes, Kagami's barriers of his obliviousness made it really difficult for Aomine to stay sane. Then, the redhead drizzled the gravy on the eggs, bending in the process to provide Daiki a mouth-watering view of the black material stretching over Kagami's tight ass. God, Daiki felt that he was half-way into heaven, and half-way into hell.

_"Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya"_

 Purring sensually with the words 'torture', Kagami's butt seemed to slide down an invisible pole, then slowly slide back up again. Muscles on his thighs flexing, ass cheeks squeezing together with the motion, Daiki's last morsels of self-restraint flew into the depths of Narnia, as he silently prowled towards the redhead. Said person was still happily singing and dancing away, strips of bacon sizzling in the pan, unaware of the hungry predator behind him. Oh, Aomine felt that he had been tortured far enough, and that he deserved his reward immediately.

_"So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game"_

 Stalking slowly, so as to not startle his prey, Aomine slowly got closer, eyes fixated on the miraculous round globes which were still swinging sensually. The voice of the redhead seeming like a string that drew him on, he continued forward leisurely. Kagami, still blissfully turning over the slices of crispy bacon, caught up in his cooking haze. Closer and closer, the bluenet stalked.

_'"Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your nam-AHOMINE!?"_

Sliding the bacon on a separate plate, the redhead turned the fire off. Then the sensation of a hardened cock rubbed against the crack of his ass. Yelping loudly, Kagami turned his head, managing to not knock over anything in the process, song cut off by his scream of his boyfriend's name. Struggling to get out from between the tanned arms, he squirmed in the tiny amount of space he had left. Normally, Taiga could escape, but a horny Aomine changed everything. Nothing could get in Daiki's way when sex was on his mind, and hot, mind-blowing sex was on his mind right now. "You, me, room. Now." Breakfast forgotten, Aomine growled, hoisting Kagami into his arms with brute force. His pupils were dilated and darkened, the colour of stormy clouds and raging seas, as he hauled his prey into the room. Kagami Taiga was not going to be able to walk for weeks, maybe even  _months,_ when Aomine was done with him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want the smut scene that happens later, post a comment below↓
> 
> 10 comments for it to happen~?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys asked for the smut XD  
> HERE YA GO~ Hope you'll like it c:
> 
> If it's not smutty enough, you can always give more ideas to make it more interesting XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda added shower sex to the mix, just to make it a lil' bit longer~ Of course, you can alwaystell me to add on to it or something, although I doubt I can do much XD

"Oof!" Kagami landed on the bed heavily, making the messy bed creak under his weight. "Just  **WHAT IN THE WORLD** do you think you're doing!?" He roared exasperatedly, attempting to scramble off the bed. Tan, lean arms caged him in. "You're not fucking leaving, not before I get what I need." Aomine growled, shoving the redhead back onto the bed. In a few seconds, he had stripped to nothing, hovering over his prey possessively. Kagami was still in his, but was slightly horny by then. "D-Daiki, breakfast....." He tried to reason with him, backing up against the leather back board of the king-sized bed.

"Fuck breakfast, I'm getting you now." Turning into a sex-crazed beast, eyes flashed an electric blue, pouncing onto the delectable redhead before the other could even react. His hungry mouth clamped onto Kagami's neck, sucking and biting along it ravenously. Nipping harshly at his sensitive point, the flesh just below his collarbone, he heard Taiga moan softly, submitting just a little more to the bluenet. Smiling around the purplish bruise, he bit the spot slightly harder, the older male hissing at the pain and pleasure that sparked in his groin. "F-fuck." Kagami swore breathlessly, trembling at the jolt of electricity that went down his spine. He could feel his self-restraint slowly slipping away, brain gradually turning into mush as Daiki's hot mouth went lower. Teeth latched onto a pink nipple, nibbling the perked nub, before sucking on it languidly. Shivering at the wave of bliss that came over him, Taiga spread his legs almost sub-consciously, head lolled back against black leather.

Glancing up, Aomine saw the redhead's eyes glazing over, panting softly, cheeks flushed a slight pink. He grew impossibly harder at the sight, voice dying in his throat. _God,_ how did Kagami manage to look so unbelievably sexy, yet so _innocent?_ A low, throaty whine came from the older male's throat, fingers tangling in navy-blue hair. Warm air blown onto the perky nipple, the maroon-haired male bent forward, keening loudly, gripping onto the soft locks. Daiki literally heard his self-control snap, he dragged the redhead down, Taiga's back landing against the soft mattress.

Muffled protests cut off by the two fingers in his mouth, Kagami opted for coating the digits with saliva, suckling on them gently as he did so. Marine-blue eyes darkening in approval, his other hand reaching down to prod a finger at the redhead's puckered entrance. It twitched welcomingly under the black fabric and Aomine groaned. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be buried into that tight heat again. In one quick movement, he yanked the shorts to rest at Taiga's thighs, showing the weeping erection and twitching asshole on full-display. Both hands went to fondle the little hole, using a finger from each hand to spread it. He crouched between Kagami's thighs, caught between that round butt and the shorts. Fingers stretching the entrance open, he looked at it hungrily. It clenched invitingly, before relaxing again. 

Aomine grinned up at the shivering Taiga, who was by now shaking his head frantically, yet not being able to prevent moans from escaping his mouth. His grin grew wider, then he began sucking on the pink entrance. Kagami quivered, little sparks of pleasure racking his body. Of course, Daiki knew that he was sensitive  _down there,_ and continued sucking, occasionally letting his tongue delve in deeper. Then, the slippery tongue began thrusting hard, brushing against the walls of the shorter males's ass. Groaning, Kagami pushed the bluenet's head closer to his opening, legs spreading wide. Walls clenching onto the appendage, Taiga moaned, hips thrusting against Daiki's face, trying to get his tongue deeper into his slutty hole.

With an animalistic growl, Aomine broke out of the grip, holding the redhead's knees far apart, legs resting on Daiki's shoulders. He rammed in with one quick thrust, not bothering if it hurt the other or not, then continuing to thrust into him rapidly. Of course, Kagami had been prepared quite enough, so it didn't hurt much. True, the redhead was quite a masochist in nature (not that he'll admit it), so the pain was very much welcomed. Screaming in pleasure, Taiga dug his fingernails into the bedspread, feeling himself getting pounded into the mattress. " **S-shit!"** The tanned male's cock speared him, driving against his prostrate, making his legs grow weak. Broken versions of Aomine's name moaned out, Kagami's back arched off the bed, hips pushing back against the thick length. The bluenet gripped the hips tighter, smashing that ass against his pelvis with each thrust. Balls slapping against Kagami's firm arse, Aomine increased his speed, and went deeper, his dick reaching way beyond the walls.

" ** _C-COM-UNGH!!"_** Releasing the milky liquid with a half-shout, Taiga slumped back onto the bed, small squirts of liquid painting his stomach. But Aomine wasn't done yet. Pounding into the over-sensitive hole, feeling it convulse around him, he continued thrusting. "Fu-stop!" Kagami tried to protest weakly, but failed when his body started quaking with pleasure. Coming immediately after his first, his ass tightened around Daiki painfully. Shoving himself into the pleasureable heat, Aomine came deep into Kagami's ass. After staying there for a few seconds, engulfed in the tight ass, the bluenet withdrew slowly. Cum spilled out of the redhead's asshole, dribbling over his balls. Utterly wasted, cheeks still flushed, Taiga laid down on the bed panting, legs shaking. Just looking at him made Daiki hard again. Quickly, he did Kagami another 3 times, the uke coming 6 times. 

Slightly exhausted, Aomine looked at his boyfriend. "Damn, you should do that in the kitchen more often." He said, nuzzling at the soft red hair. Grumbling, Kagami tried to stand up, only to collapse in a pile on the downy mattress again. His ass stung painfully, hips bruising. Kiss bites littered his body, a few bite marks marking his shoulders, and cum was dribbling out of his abused ass, and running down his thighs. Weakly trying to scoop out some of the milky substance, he was stopped by a tanned hand. " **Shower.** " Aomine said, eyes darkened as they had been before, slipping an ass plug into Taiga's ass to stop the liquid from coming out. Kagami groaned silently as he was lifted up into a bridal carry, semen sloshing around in his hole with each step Daiki took.

Of course, the bluenet was eager for a few more rounds, and had them in the small shower in no time. Pushing the redhead's chest against the wall, Aomine spread those legs as far as they could in the enclosed area, watching the ass tremble as he knelt down. Taking out the plug, he watched as the translucent liquid dribbled out slowly, lips twisted into a perverse grin. Unconsciously, Kagami squeezed his thighs together, feeling humiliated as he turned his gaze to the man who was watching  _his_ cum coming out of  _ **his**_ ass. Fingers gripped together, body bowed submissively, and that bright blush on his face, asshole still trying to dispel the last bits of liquid, made Aomine hard again. 

As Kagami's entrance was still loose, the bluenet thrust in again, the cum in the redhead's ass acting as lube. A scream tore from Taiga's throat, as the other pounded into him at a fast pace, fingers scrabbling against the smooth tiles to find something to grip onto. Finding a hold onto the sturdy ledge that they usually put their shampoo bottles on, Kagami trembled, not having the energy to thrust his ass back against the heavy cock that was in him. After what seemed like forever, Daiki finally came, biting down on one of the marks that he had left on the redhead's shoulder. With a silent cry, Kagami released against the pristine white tiles, which were no longer so pristine. Spraying the stains with water before they dried, effectively washing it away, Aomine moved Taiga to sit in the bathtub.

By then, Kagami was too weak to resist, allowing himself to be placed on the cold marble. Their bathtub was the kind that was joined to the wall securely, so he had no literal chance of falling if he sat on the edge, which was part of Aomine's later plan. Sitting in the bathtub, Daiki grabbed some soap and the showerhead, turning on the tap. A gentle spray of hot-warm water hit the redhead, hands slathered his weary body with shower foam, before it was washed away. Relaxing into Aomine's hold, Kagami gave a small, yet audible moan when fingers began massaging his scalp with shampoo. Daiki did the same for himself, but at a more hurried pace. Washing away the last of the soap and shampoo, the tanned male smirked.

"You know, Tiger, there's still  _one_ place that isn't clean yet...." He gave Kagami a few seconds to figure it out, knowing he had understood when a deep blush covered his features. "I-I can do it. By myself." He shakily replied, feeling nervous at the look Aomine was giving him. It was the one that said: " _Its not over yet._ " He backed against his end of the bathtub, trying to get away from the fingers that were not-very-innocently stroking against his skin. Sometimes, he wondered how he was not spilt into two yet. Lifting the squealing redhead onto the edge of the bathtub almost with ease, considering his weight, Aomine arranged the other's hands to grip onto his own ankles, spreading them to reveal the hole that had been mercilessly fucked by him. Running a finger around its sides, he dipped it in and withdrew a small amount of semen. Then, he repeated the process with his two fingers until he felt that enough had been scooped out. Aomine grabbed the showerhead, leering at Kagami. "Oh shitshitshit,  _don't._ " Scarlet eyes widened, Kagami stared at the innocent showerhead with fear. 

Turning the tap on, Daiki switched the 'spray mode' to 'jet mode'. Adjusting the temperature to a warm, comforting level, he held the showerhead under Kagami's entrance, the water lightly hitting against the open asshole. Then, the grin came again as Aomine turned the dial to max power. A strong jet of water entered the twitching hole, the pressure causing Kagami's body to convulse in pleasure as pre-cum pooled at his tip. Holding it closer to the hole, Daiki watched the redhead moan, garnet eyes rolling back. Cum mixed with lukewarm water poured out of Kagami's arsehole, the strong jet of water entering it causing the semen-water mixture to come out in a continuous stream. With a soft cry, Taiga came again, slumping against the cooling wall. The water was turned off, bathtub cleaned, then the weary body toweled off.

Pressing a soft kiss to Aomine's cheek, Kagami angrily whispered. "It's going to be impossible for me to walk now." But knowing from the way the redhead snuggled against him when the bluenet was carrying him, Aomine knew that he was being forgiven, albeit reluctantly. He sighed happily. He really had the best lover anyone could every ask for.

 

**~~P.S. Kagami could not walk straight for 4 weeks.~~ **


End file.
